


VID: Cornflake Girl

by se42



Category: The Watcher in the Woods (1980)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: The woods, a ghost, a solar eclipse, and Bette Davis.This movie has two different endings. Both exist simultaneously in different dimensions.





	VID: Cornflake Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> Contains: some brief flashes of light and quick cuts.

 

  


Alternate streaming: on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/237841596)

Vimeo password = **nerak**

 

on [Dreamwidth](https://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/23820.html) // on [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/166695896254/fanvid-for-the-original-watcher-in-the-woods)

 

Download (zipped. right-click, save as):

[WMV (56 MB)](http://fannish-flux/watcher-cornflake_signed.zip) //  [AVI (72 MB)](http://fannish-flux/watcher-cornflake_signed-avi.zip)

 

 


End file.
